Momento Incomodo no 117, Conociendo a los suegros
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: One-Shot/En ese momento, usaba todas las neuronas que podía en no decir ninguna estupidez que hiciera que el hombre frente a él le aplicara alguna orden de restricción para que no se acercara a su —condenadamente buena— hija rubia quien ¡oh, sorpresa!, también era su novia.


**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sin embargo esta historia es completamente __mía._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Momento incomodo no. 117, Conociendo a los Suegros»_**

**_._**

**_{1,584 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: T]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**En ese momento, usaba todas las neuronas que podía en no decir ninguna estupidez que hiciera que el hombre frente a él le aplicara alguna orden de restricción para que no se acercara a su —condenadamente buena— hija rubia quien ¡oh, sorpresa!, también era su novia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

La tensión era terriblemente palpable en el ambiente, el pobre chico sentado en el sofá para una sola persona se sentía como en una vil silla de interrogatorio, el sudor helado le recorría la nuca y el inaudible sonido que hacia al caer a la fina tela retumbaba en sus sensibles oídos como si hubiera alguna clase de micrófono destinado a ponerlo más nervioso.

Para su desgracia, nunca había sido un estudiante muy prometedor y la "ardilla" que se supone debía correr en su mente haciéndola maquinar había escapado a quien-sabe-donde dejándolo completamente solo la muy hija de puta.

Así que, en ese momento, usaba todas las neuronas que podía en no decir ninguna estupidez que hiciera que el hombre frente a él le aplicara alguna orden de restricción para que no se acercara a su —condenadamente buena— hija rubia quien ¡oh, sorpresa!, también era su novia.

—Hum, ¿Nancy, eh? —dijo el hombre rubio vestido con un elegante traje color caqui mientras acariciaba ligeramente su espeso bigote.

El chico trago duro al ver que el silencio había sido roto por el hombre que, en ese momento, consideraba su verdugo.

—E-Es Natsu, señor Heartfilia.

El hombre alzo la ceja ante la insolencia del chico al contradecirlo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Y dime, _Nancy_ —hizo un especial énfasis en el nombre para darle a entender a ese crio que si él decía que era Nancy, Nancy se quedaría. — ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi preciosa hija? ¿Qué puedes _tu _ofrecerle?

El chico trago de forma audible y utilizo toda su concentración —casi nula, cabe mencionar— en hablar sin trabas.

—Pues…—medito un poco enderezándose en su asiento— tengo una banda con unos amigos y…

El hombre exploto en una carcajada.

— ¡Ja, un músico! —Y continuo riendo para después limpiarse una lagrima que había salido de su ojo derecho—…hilarante.

En ese momento, el pobre Natsu se dio cuenta que el hombre frente a él le exigiría otra respuesta, una de esas clásicas que los padres quieren oír como « _Terminare la escuela, señor Heartfilia, conseguiré un buen trabajo, me casare con ella y la hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, blablablá_ » en su rostro se formó una clara mueca de desagrado ante la sola imagen de el en una aburrida oficina rodeado de montañas de papeleo.

—Buena broma, chico —dijo el hombre recuperando la compostura —sin embargo, me interesa saber qué clase de carrera tomaras.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera responderle con que aún no estaba seguro, él se adelantó.

— ¿Administración de empresas, quizá? Ferrocarriles Heartfilia necesitara de un buen sucesor muchacho.

El asustado chico no tuvo otro remedio más que asentir, el tipo era jodidamente aterrador.

—Oh, cariño, deja ya de asustar al pobrecito del joven Natsu. —dijo una mujer rubia mientras se aproximaba a ellos con una bandeja con galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Su marido giro el rostro murmurando apenas un «_Tsk_» ante el tono dulce con el que había hablado su linda esposa.

Natsu se puso de pie ante la presencia de la progenitora de su rubia novia, quien —por cierto— venia tras de ella aun con su uniforme escolar y con una mirada de claro nerviosismo.

El intimidante hombre rubio se inclinó para tomar una galleta de la bandeja que cargaba su esposa pero fue detenido por ella misma con un leve golpe en la mano.

—Deja que Natsu pruebe una primero, cielo —regaño la mujer, después se inclinó hacia el chico con una sonrisa incitándolo a tomar una de sus galletas caseras.

El —algo menos asustado— chico hizo ademan de tomar una pero al sentir el aura de ira del señor Heartfilia se retractó.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien.

La mujer hizo un puchero y de sus grandes ojos amenazaban con brotar lágrimas, Natsu trago duro pegando su cuerpo al respaldo del sofá ante la aterradora mirada del hombre rubio hacia él por haber sido la causa de la tristeza de su esposa.

—No llores, cariño —dijo el señor Heartfilia tomando una galleta de la bandeja para después meterla en la boca del pobre estudiante casi atragantándolo en el proceso. — ¿Vez? A Nancy le gustan mucho tus galletas.

En ese momento a Natsu no le importo que el terco viejo siguiera llamándolo "Nancy", su principal preocupación era tragar la condenada galleta y no morir en el intento.

— ¡Es Natsu, papá! —hablo la rubia por primera vez en esa incomoda tarde.

El hombre, que aun intentaba controlar el llanto de su mujer, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hija.

—No te metas, Lucy.

Y ahí inicio una pequeña discusión entre Lucy y su padre sobre como la sobreprotegía y quien sabe cuántas cosas más mientras la rubia mujer aun lloraba desconsolaba murmurando cosas como que debió ponerle más chocolate a las galletas y alguna que otra incoherencia que se le planteara decir.

Mientras tanto, un Natsu —aun ahogándose— frunció el ceño, escupió los trozos de galleta que pudo, y con un sonoro «_ ¡Ya basta!_» los tres rubios pararon de llorar, discutir y reclamar.

— ¿Nancy…?

—Es Natsu, señor Heartfilia —dijo apretando los puños mientras una vena de enfado palpitaba en su frente —Vine aquí esta tarde para informarles que salgo con Lucy, no a decidir que carrera tomar, no a comer galletas y definitivamente _**no**_a casi morir ahogado con ellas. Me gusta Lucy, y quieran o no, saldré con ella y seremos muy, muy felices, ¡¿Contentos?!

Después de haber sacado su furia interna y de estar en un silencio incomodo donde solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración del exaltado chico, finalmente, el silencio fue roto…

Por una carcajada proveniente de varias direcciones; primero de Lucy…luego del señor Heartfilia y al final —ya que había intentado contenerse— de la señora Heartfilia.

Natsu los miro con un enorme signo de interrogación posado sobre su cabeza y la mente en blanco, por lo mismo solo atinó a decir en un susurro:

— ¿Qué carajo…?

El señor Heartfilia se acercó a él riendo, poso la mano en su hombro y en un inútil intento por secarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos llevo su dedo índice a la altura de la mejilla.

— ¡De-Debiste haber visto tu cara, chico! —dijo entre carcajadas.

Natsu miro a Lucy en busca de una explicación, la encontró riendo junto a su madre quien comenzaba a quitarse la peluca rubia que portaba dejando caer su fino cabello blanco en cascada.

A duras penas, Lucy logro dejar de reír para explicarle a su novio lo que pasaba.

—Natsu, él es Laxus, mi primo —dijo señalando al rubio fortachón quien se encontraba quitándose el espeso bigote, que ahora sabia, era falso. —Y ella…—dijo ahora señalando a la mujer albina —Es Mirajane, su novia.

— ¿Huh?

Mira se acercó un poco al chico para intentar explicarle un poco mejor.

—Veraz, Lucy-chan estaba nerviosa por tu primer encuentro con sus padres, así que acudió a nosotros para que te ayudáramos a practicar —hablo con una dulce sonrisa, para después agregar con un ligero puchero —disculpa si fuimos demasiado lejos.

Natsu proceso lo que acababan de decirle; sonrió ligeramente de lado como un lunático y después estallo en carcajadas histéricas.

Los presentes en la habitación lo miraron perplejos sin entender muy bien su comportamiento.

—Déjenme ver si entendí —dijo ahogando las carcajadas — ¿casi me hago en los pantalones _**y**_muero, porque _ustedes _querían ayudarme a practicar?

Los chicos guardaron silencio; dicho de esa forma sonaba muy feo.

—Vamos, Natsu ¡Nos reiremos de esto mañana!

Y el Dragneel exploto.

— ¡Y una mierda, Lucy! ¡Creí que ese tipo me mataría, y créeme que no me importaría medir fuerzas con él, pero con un carajo, pensé que era tu padre! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo golpea al padre de su novia?!

Escucho el claro sonido de la puerta de caoba abrirse, mas no le importo.

—Natsu…—susurro Lucy algo nerviosa.

— ¡Nada de "Natsu"! ¡Estuve a punto de…!

—Chico…—fue el tono de advertencia de Laxus para que cerrara el pico.

Natsu lo miro, y se encaró a él.

—Oh, ¿Así que ahora soy "chico"? ¿Qué paso con eso de "Nancy", eh?

—Joven Natsu…—fue el turno de Mirajane para advertirle.

Pero el Dragneel parecía como poseído lanzando maldiciones aquí y allá, no fue hasta que una voz diferente le hablo que reacciono.

—Señor Dragneel…—era un tono grave que imponía respeto, pero, naturalmente, a Natsu no le importo.

—Mierda, ¡¿Qué?!

Giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente al marco de la sala, donde dos personajes rubios —uno de ellos con un bigote obviamente natural — le miraban con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa y ligera molestia.

—…Estamos en casa—susurro la mujer.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio de nuevo, en el cual el señor Heartfilia _real _sopesaba la opción de infringirle una orden de restricción al violento muchacho.

—Bi-Bienvenidos —saludo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Natsu trago duro y se preparó para un segundo _round _aún más difícil que el primero.

Joder, solo se le ocurrían dos posibles opciones por las cuales era tan estúpido como para hacerlo: O debía querer muchísimo a Lucy, _**o**_ la jodida ardilla de su cerebro que anteriormente lo había abandonado, había vuelto, lo había visto en esa situación al borde del abismo y la muy cobarde se marchó en lo primero que encontró al Triangulo de las Bermudas.

…y al imaginarse al maldito roedor recostado bajo la sombra de una palmera con un coco en la pata, sabía que había conseguido su respuesta.

Ardilla hija de puta.

* * *

**¡Olitas trajo el bello mar! (~*3*)~ **

**Bliis aquí se reporta con el segundo OS de este día, *Baila***

**Puff, estoy oxidada en comedia. Intentos baratos, intentos baratos everywhere. (Vale, tampoco es que antes fuera muy buena) **

**Da igual, por el momento les mostrare (¡Tantararaaa~!) **

**¡PUBLICIDAD! **

**Esta es la lista de los OS, capítulos y mi bella sorpresa que subiré en este bello día. **

**(Los que están subrayados son los que ya están publicados *3*)**

-Gracias por su visita (NaLu)

-Momento Incomodo no. 113, Conociendo a los Suegros (NaLu)

-Pequeños Relatos de Sandias y Limones (GaLe ¡El primero que Bliis hace de esta pareja!)

-La Llave de Cristal (Capitulo 5 ¡Yeei!)

_-¡NUEVO FIC! _

**Y como siempre digo: Si uno mismo no se hace publicidad, nadie lo hará, tch e.é **

**Los invito a darse una vuelta por mis otros fics, y dejarme un bello review; vengaaaaaa háganlo, invierto mi tiempo y esfuerzo en crear historias que sean de su agrado, así que…sean buenos conmigo y por lo menos díganme algo como "buen fic" les juro que con eso me conformo y brinco de alegría toda la semana QwQ **

**¡Bye-Byeeeeeeeeeeee~!**


End file.
